Fourth Of July 2007
by xXtragic-affairXx
Summary: independance day is here as the students of xaviers school get ready for a camping trip Rouge's past comes back and makes her do things she really regrets....sounds crappy i know just read. Many couplings to come.
1. Flashbacks

**Well this is a X-Men Evolution Fic, as if you cant already tell...he im bored well anyways i was up really late last night depressed the whole captain america dieing thing...well then my mind wondered and i started thinking of this story, i dont now how im gonna end this fic but this is what i got so far the italics are a flashback...hope you like...send me comments so i dont feel bad plz!!!! anyways enjoy... happy independance day!!!!!!  
p/s this is going to have as many couples as i can put in...  
**

* * *

Rouge had been sitting on the window sill of her and kitty's room gazing dreamily of the stars. Kitty was softly snoring away after all it was 2 a.m. They had wednesday.

thursday, and friday off for the fourth of july. Many of the other mutants were up and you could hear differnet conversations around the house. Jean was walking around probaly

looking for Scott. Although Scott was halfway across the mansion looking for Jean. Kurt had been drinking something that made him extriemly hyper, he kept popping up in

different rooms scaring the living day lights out of anyone that was in his way, sleeping, or was just in whatever room he happened to appear in. Cannonball was playning on Kurt  
to appear in his room so he could playfully attack him, Amara began ranting on about how she needed her beauty sleep and that she wasnt afraid of kicking Kurts ass if he even

comes near her room. Jubilee got out of bed and began walking slowely towards the kitchen. Rouge was yet again depressed though, independance day was a day of celebration but she had some bad luck when it come to some holidays and independance day was one of them. She kept gazing at thestars but her mind was wandering back to July 4th, 1995.

_Rouge had just gotten out of school and her and her two best friends ran up too her chatting up a storm of how they were excited for the annual forth _

_of july celebration. They began walking side by side walking to the Memorial Park. Cars were linning up to get in the parking lot, as the girls walked _

_thru the fence a feeling of excitement washed over them and they began to race each other to the food booths. Rouge was the second to the booth that _

_the girls were targeting. After debating which kind of food they all wated they ended up getting hot dogs. After munching down on their snacks they _

_walked around looking at the activities that were lined up. Little kids with their faces covered in paint flocked towards the jumping castles as the girls _

_walked towards the band playing on stage. _

_Not far away from them a boy had been stalking the young girl an was awaiting to make hos move. His name was Ricky and he had been watching _

_Rouge at school for a while and wanted to have a little fun with her. He began walking towards her and her friends and began to think of what he _

_would ask her. _

_"Hey Rouge can I talk to you over her?" he asked sounding like he was nervous._

_"ummm...ok... ya" she said trying to sound casual._

_"Hey Rouge when the fireworks start meet us here " screamed her friend trying to make herself heard over the rock music._

_Rouge was excited she had a small crush on him but what he had planned for the two of them, she would be forever changed._

* * *

**well thats what i got so far hope you like! comment me back  
amd i will try and finish this story as much as i can but im hungry soooooo laterz**


	2. Flashback cont

_Rouge was really caught up in her conversation with Ricky and_

_was feeling something more for him then just a puppy dog crush._

_Ricky wasn't even paying attention to what she had to say he was_

_just agreeing with her and shaking his head. He wanted to lear her __away from the people that were everywhere...especially the cops._

_Finally they had gotten at least a few hundred yards away from the __celebration. Then as Rouge kept talking away he hugged ger from __behind and began sliding his hands up her_

shirt. She tried pushing _away from him but he was stronger. As she was getting ready to __scream he covered her mouth tightly and began hitting her. She __fought him as much as_

she could but he was just to _strong...Gathering her strength she slugged him right in the eye. He __howled in pain and covered his eye, he collapsed on the floor and __began cussing her out. She sprinted back towards the celebration to __tell a cop. She ran and ran panting loudly thinking aloud to herself_

_"Damn, how far did we walk?".  
As she continued walking she __turned her head and saw a shadow of a man getting closer. The sun __was down and everything went pitch black. People began __screaming as the fireworks began. The array of colors swarrmed __all around her she was a little to closs to where they were realising __the fireworks. It was_

really dark and the people setting them off _was unable to see her. The sound of feet were_

getting closer and _she just ran. Unaware of where she was going fell in a ditch. Her __pants ripped around the knees. And her hands were bleeding and __scraped, or thats how_

they felt. More sparks came crashing upon _her the flash of green and blue came closer and closer. She __struggled to get up and run away, finaaly she got up and ran. __Following_

the screams of people she began sweating and ran  
_  
closer. Something was in front of her she couldnt tell what it was __but she was getting closer then she ran face first in it and fell back.A tall old man with a very hairy mustache looked down and held his hand out for her._

_He wore black and had a shiny badge that meant he was with the police. Rouge had never been so happy in her entire life. Getting up she began talking  
so fast of her experience that the man could not understand her. He grabbed __her arm and took her to his patrol car. She began fighting back and the man_

_began calling for backup. Two other cops came and tried to grab her arms  
but she was swinging them at whoever was in her way. Screaming to "save_

_her" and "hes coming back". They didnt care all they knew was that a tattered up teenager must have been drinking and they were gonna take her to_

_custody. Fi__nally one of the men taised her. And she collapsed on the sweet smelling grass.  
_

**(BAMF)**

Kurt was standing there in Rouge and Kitty's room, he was wearing his boxers and a wifebeater. He waved his hand in front of Rouge's face trying to get her attention. She grabbed

his hand and tempted to throw him out the window, but stopped he was her brother after all. She let his hand go and he began blowing on it, it was stinging badely.

"What's your problem Rouge you should be celebrating freedom day and all that"  
he said with a big grin in his furry blue face. She sighed and shaked her head. Kurt really didn't

like to see his sister unhappy. Even most of time she was unhappy, but this time he knew it was bad.  
"Whats wrong?' he asked in a serious tone. Rouge was surprised, and she really didnt feel like

telling him. But he really looked like he was concerned and ready to listen. Besides she thought

he will probaly forget by breakfast. it would be really awkward to tell him, but she had to tell

someone, and the only person she knew she could trust was her brother. So she began the tale of her past again, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

**wooot two chapters in the same hour i really wanna get this done before i have to get off my computer for the weekend...so enjoy and leave a comment plz !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Fights, and Camping Trip

* * *

Kurt hadn't known this about his sister before the way she told him of the story made him mad inside, his insides were burning with hatred for his sister's rapist. His palms began 

sweating he was really pissed he wanted to find the guy and really beat the shit out of him.

Even though Rouge was only his half sister he wanted the best for her. After learning a little bit of Rouge's past he began thinking more and more about his past. He thought his was the worst bit sfter hearing about Rouge's nighte he couldn't think the same of her anymore.

A few tears fell down her face and he wiped them away. Rouge thought to herself "Where

would I be without Kurt?" Rouge rubbed her eyes and gave Kurt a hug goodnight. She slid into bed and he tucked her in. (thats some sibling shit rite there) Kurt was about to teleport out of the room when Rouge grabbed his hand.

" Kurt please don't tell anyone about...you know " said Rouge.

"You can count on me, my furry blue lips are sealed" Kurt said trying to make the situation better. It didn't work out as well as he had hoped. He then teleported to his room, lost in thought.

Unaware to both Rouge and Kurt someone else had overheard every word of Rouge's

past, Kitty Pryde was laying on her side facing away from Rouge's bed and laid there quiet  
as she could be. After overhearing the conversation she lay in shock, and made a silent

vow in her head to never speak of what she had beard. There was a feeling in her stomach that made her sick. So she covered her face with her covers and tried to fall asleep. Jean

had met up with Scott and they headed towards the kitchen together where they saw Amara drinking some milk. Amara seemed really ticked off and kept cussing out kurt

under her breath. Ignoring the drama queen Scott and Jean went to their seperate rooms and began packing. Unbeknowest to the rest of the kids in the mansion they were planning a surprise camping trip.

Everyone had finally went back to sleep at four in the morning and at last the mansion

seemed quiet, for once. Although around six in the morning a loud explosion had awoken

every member in the mansion. Logan, and Storm had ran towards the explosion. Rouge

jumped up and began to run out the door when she ran straight into Bobby who was following a large crowd of students running to see what had happened.

" Bobby im sooo soory" said Rouge trying to help Bobby up.

"It's ok...i don't blame you for wanting to get out fast to see what happened" he said regaining his balance.

He grabbed Rouges gloved hand and they ran down the stairs along with the rest of the mansion.

A large crowd of kids were in a circle around Berzerker and Sunspot as they kept fistfighting each other. Logan grabbed both boys and dragged both of them Professer Xavier's office, muttering crap to both boys as they cussed each other out. Storm began to move the kids back to their rooms. Multiple wondered aloud

"Hey anyone knows where Cyclops and Jean are?"

Multiple began searching the mansion and found Jean putting stuff into one of the hangars.

"Jean what are you doing?" multiple asked.

"Well me and Scott have permission from the professor to take everyone on a camping trip for the fourth of July." she replied trying to lift some more suitcases into the hangar.

Mulitple split into 5 copies and began running around every square inch of the mansion screaming at the top of his lungs that they were going camping.

* * *

**sorry its kinda short and crappy but im getting kinda stuck...****well thats it for now im gonna add some more stuff to make this longer just to keep the story going, soooo anyways right now im watching mystique kick storm's ass in evo so i will right another chapter rite now so comment plz!!!**


	4. Setting up Tents

Kitty began throwing a bunch of shirts into her bag when she heard

Multiple screaming about a camping trip. Kurt went back to his

room and began packing as well. The whole mansion was

swarming with kids running up and down the halls looking for

their clothes, and looking for their belongings. Rouge quietly got

out of bed and began getting dressed even though she really didn't

feel like celebrating the fourth of july she didnt want to ruin it for

the rest of the kids.After grabbing a suitcase from under her bed

she began throwning slothes in it as well. After hearing Rouge's

and Kurt's discussion of last night Kitty wasn't sure what to say to

Rouge afraid she might say something that would prove she was

eavesdropping on her last night. So Kitty began talking about

which outfit she was planning to wear. Rouge wasn't listening she

just kept nodding her head. Her mind wandering away. Evan

around the mansion asking everyone if they knew where his

basketball was. After three hours of everyone running around and

lots of screaming everyone began boarding the hanger and got

ready to have an awesome time at the camping trip. Everyone was

talking about the fight that had occured earlier. Rouge was a bit

distant and kept staring at her feet. Kurt teleported right by her and

began to joke about something, she wasnt really listening. Out of

nowhere came a snowball that slammed right into Kurt's face. Kurt

fell back and shaked his fur clean. Rouge smirked for a while. Then

she turned around and saw Bobby laughing and was ready to throw

another one. Kurt grabbed the snowball with his tail and threw it

back at Bobby. Rouge then started laughing out loud for the first

time in a while. Then Logan yelled from the piolet's seat for them

to settle down. He wasn't that excited to go on another camping

trip but he was in charge of them. Kitty was reading one of those

teen magazines and talking about some guy in a new movie with

Jean and Amara. The boys were all talking about who would win in

a fight. Three hours later they had reached their campsite. It was

very, very secluded. The kids had to pitch their own tents and had

to sleep with three to a tent. The girls had to sleep in differenet tents then the boys. Rouge, Kitty, and X23 were to their own tent. While Amara shared with Jean and Storm. Kurt

was with Bobby and Scott. While wolverine had his own tent Sunspot and Berzerker shared with Multiple. They all Tried and put up their tents. The boys were already done  
and kurt decided to help out the girls.

"It looks like you could use sum help there girls" said Kurt, picking up a tent rod with his tail and a hammer in his hand.

"We dont need your help fuzzy" exclaimed X23.

As she tried to get the rod back from Kurt. He kept teleporting from in front of her and

behind her. X23 was really gitting pissed. She extracted her two claws and rushed towards  
Kurt. He dropped the rod and teleported behind some bushes. Kitty began chasing Kurt and they ran past many of the other students. Soon they were out of sight. Rouge rolled

her eyes and started helping X23. Once they were finished they began throwing blankets

and their bags into the tent. Everyone put on their bathing suits and jumped in the nearby lake. Rouge wore her uniform and just sat on a large rock that was in the water. The rest

of the kids were playing water volleyball. Everyone that is except Kurt and Kitty...

Storm and Logan began walking around the forest looking for a place to set off fireworks. They had brought along a bunch of fireworks and they were gonna have a great time.  
No Matter what the cause.

* * *

**well thats it for now...im kinda stuck soooo i am gonna watch xmen evo and write some more ltr**


End file.
